Clemelia Bloodsworth
Clemelia Bloodsworth is a minor character in BoJack Horseman, 'Season 4.'' She is seen in flashbacks in “Time’s Arrow” and is shown as a childhood bully and adult rival to a younger Beatrice Horseman. Background Not much is known about Clemilia’s background, other than she, like Beatrice, was from a very wealthy and high status family, presumably more so than the Sugarmans. Most notably, she a school bully Beatrice Horseman. She had a “gaggle” made up of her and two twin Asian girls. “Time’s Arrow” introduces her by showing an incident where she, accompanied the two Asian girls, refuses to let Beatrice go down a slide, saying it is an elite society for extremely young women, and says she is the leader. They also mercilessly taunt her about her weight to which Beatrice protests she is just growing. When Beatrice still tries to climb up, the girls start stomping on her fingers, and Clemilia bits her, which leads to Beatrice falling down and crying afterwards. Their tauntings about her weight, and her father somewhat agreeing, leads Beatrice to take weight loss pills to stay skinny as a young adult, which eventually leads to her as a dementia stricken old woman to secretly put weight loss pills in Hollyhock‘s coffee. Later, we see her as a young adult at Beatrice's debutante ball in June of 1963, accompanied by a human male. They are both condescending towards each other, with Clemilia saying Beatrice’s debuting is “better late than never”. Beatrice says she’s only doing it for her father’s backwards views on women, and she thinks debutantes are “self serving, garish wastes of money”. Her own debutante ball was allegedly more extravagant then Beatrice's. She coughs and spits out her champagne in shock at After Beatrice tells Clemilia her was probably just as horrendous, she coughs and spits out her champagne in shock, finding her comments repugnant. Design '''Clemelia is a goose with a long neck. She is first seen, as a child, in a school uniform of a green button down cardigan, and white collar peaking out, plaid red skirt, white socks, and black dress shoes. Later, as a young adult at Beatrice’s debutante party, she is seen in a white strapless Debutante ball gown with a green silk sash and shawl and a double strand of pearls around her neck and white high heeled pumps. Personality Clemelia is a greedy, spoiled, selfish, and vain. She also seems to enjoy bullying others, such as Beatrice Horseman. She is happy as long as she can be elite and put others down who are not part of her rich society and lifestyle. Trivia * Her Surname Bloodsworth appears to be a symbol for wealth, greed, and elitism. ** Her exaggerated neck, and her being a goose, may also be another symbol for this. * She appears to be very intelligent and has a large vocabulary even as a child. ** An example is telling young Beatrice while making fun of her weight "Even your lungs expostulate as they struggle to expel your ample corpulence". -One of the twins explains this translates into "She's saying you're lungs think your fat too." * It is unclear as to whether she stayed friends with the twins as a young adult as they are never shown or mentioned again in the rest of the episode Time's Arrow, their only appearance. Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Minor characters Category:Swans Category:Characters Category:Goose